


Leave Me

by TheBlackMagister



Category: Black Veil Brides, Escape the Fate, Falling in Reverse
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Consensual Underage Sex, Drug Use, F/M, Gang Violence, Gangs, Gun Violence, High School, Kidnapping, M/M, Mpreg, Murder, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex, Underage Smoking, Vampires, Werewolves, Wings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-14 23:09:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8032660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBlackMagister/pseuds/TheBlackMagister
Summary: "Have you.. have you seen his hair?"; and Jacky's mildly concerned."His hair?"=========Ronnie's tried so, so hard to distance himself from his old friends. No sense in being angry all the time. However they seem to keep shoving themselves in his face - and now he's in love, again, and he's certain this time: this is the one. Except not everyone is pleased about this revelation.





	Leave Me

"Ronnie, you're staring at his ass."

Ronnie blinks a couple of times, tearing his attention away from the young man sitting down at the table not far from him. As he's turning he catches his ex's green glare, and has to resist the urge to fucking glare back. God, Max is so irritating sometimes.

"What?"

Jacky sighs, fingers tapping idly on the cafeteria table. "I  _said_ ," He says, putting emphasis, "You were staring at Craig's ass when he walked by. That's the one Omega you shouldn't treat like a piece of meat."

"Huh? No, no, I wasn't staring at his ass.. I just," He pauses for a moment, glancing down the table at Craig; God, the kid is so  _gorgeous._ "Have you.. have you seen his hair?"

Jacky's eyebrows raise and then pull together. "His.. hair."

"Yeah." Ronnie nods sagely, returning his gaze to Jacky. "His.. It's, it's so bouncy. Like, when he walks, his hair, it.. bounces. And. It's really cute."

Jacky's staring. "Okay.. so, who are you again? 'Cause you're not Ronnie, apparently. You're not thinking about sex for once?"

"Oh, no, I'm still thinking about sex." Ronnie grins good-naturedly and Jacky relaxes. "But for as much as I want to fuck him.. I don't want that to be all he's there for? Does that make sense?"

"So, you want another relationship. Two."

Ronnie winces, rubbing the back of his neck. He's got a girlfriend already but..

"It's just a feeling," He mutters, shaking his head. "It'll clear. I promised, remember, I'd never date one of  _them_ ," He spits it like poison, "Ever again." Jacky sighs a little, resting his hand on top of Ronnie's.

"You need to.. not to be harsh but you need to get over it. Be the bigger person here, Ronnie. Forget Max. Nobody else is Max."

Ronnie pulls his hand away, letting out a long breath through his nose. "Whatever. Better to stay away from all of them." He gets up, finally returning Max's burning glare, and stalks off to find his quote unquote "girlfriend". He doesn't love her - not really - and she's not even a good fuck - but she's a fuck, so that's.. a thing.

* * *

Craig hates parties.

He's already had a beer spilled on him, but Max had begged him to be there so he couldn't exactly leave. Instead he tries to make do just.. sitting. He's got his own drink, of course, but he doesn't really want to drink it. He doesn't like drinking. Instead he watches the party; the people dancing, Alphas and Omegas, and Ronnie sitting across the room, and..

and

what?

What is  _Ronnie_  doing here? Of all people? And fuck it. Craig drinks. For the first time he drinks, and the alcohol burns, but he drinks it all and grabs a second, a third, before deciding he's buzzed enough. He stands up and starts for Ronnie; he's stumbling a little bit, and the room is spinning, and when he gets caught in a swarm he nearly falls on his ass. Instead he stands still, waiting, until they pass, and starts forward, trying to focus on the floor. And when he looks up Ronnie's got a girl in his lap, making out with her, and Craig stops dead. The room spins faster, and it blurs, and he's getting little black fuzzies in his vision. Then he feels arms around him - Max - he leans, heavily, and Max is trying to support him before he completely loses it.

Then on his other side; a support, a warm body, and together they and Max manage to get him upstairs and into the bedroom. He's blanking in and out; he can hear Max arguing with them, who's going to stay, "I'm fucking staying and that's it"; and then a dip in the mattress, arms wrapping around his waist, and he's warm, he's so warm.. he snuggles down, eyes closing and rolls over, nuzzles into their chest. He can hear a steady, solid heartbeat, a warm chest, and the body next to him smells so nice. He's so dizzy. So sick.

When he wakes up he rolls over and vomits off the side of the bed.

After a moment a hand rests on his back, rubbing slow, smooth circles up and down until he's thrown up everything. Then it pulls him back, light around his waist, and he follows and rolls onto his back. Chocolate brown eyes peer worriedly down at him, and as his vision clears he can make out.. Ronnie's face. He squints and then rubs at his eyes, convinced he's hallucinating, but when he looks back Ronnie's still watching him.

"You okay?" Ronnie says softly. His voice is low, and quiet, and rugged from sleep. Craig sits up slowly, and Ronnie sits up with him.

"I'm.." Craig clears his throat, swallows hard, and tries again. "I'm.. okay. I think."

"Never drank before, huh?" Ronnie chuckles softly, shifting a little closer to Craig's body.

"Not.. really." He can smell Ronnie - all Alpha, a hint of cologne. "I don't really like alcohol. My dad is.. uhm. Well. It's not important."

"Oh?" Ronnie brushes his hair behind his ear, glancing at his lips. Craig can't move, doesn't want to stop him, and when Ronnie kisses him he's not surprised or resistant. Instead he moves with Ronnie, inhales sharply as Ronnie's tongue forces into his mouth. Ronnie rests on hand on the small of his back, pushes him and kneels between his thighs on top of him, and this is so dirty.

Then his mind wanders to the girl from last night, and he pulls back. Ronnie frowns.

"What's wrong?"

"Who was she?" Craig's voice is a whisper. Soft, so soft Ronnie can barely hear him.

"Who?"

"The girl. Last night."

Ronnie exhales, sitting back, and Craig sits up. "She's nobody, baby. I need a fuck from time to time and she's always happy to oblige."

"But, I mean.. are you.. do you.."

"Let me clear some things up," Ronnie murmurs. "I don't fuck anything with legs. Only her. And she's clean, and I'm clean. And I don't want you to be my next fuck until I find somebody better."

Craig frowns a little. "What do you mean?"

"I mean," Ronnie sighs. "I  _mean_ , I want to mate you."

Craig stares at him. Ronnie stares back. And then Craig swallows and heat rises in his neck, his cheeks, and he  _whimpers_ , and it takes all Ronnie has not to fuck him senseless.

"Are you sure? I mean -  _me_ , I mean -  _me_?"

"Yes, you," Ronnie mutters, eyebrows raising. "And please don't make that noise again or it won't be the last one you make."

"What do - I'm," Craig swallows again. "Me."

"You," Ronnie repeats. "I want to bite you and mark you, fuck you and knock you the fuck up."

Craig stifles another whimper and instead clears his throat. "Well, maybe we should.. wait on a few of those things.."

"Which ones?" Ronnie purrs, voice suddenly low and husky. His lips brush Craig's neck, fangs scraping, and the whimper Craig had been trying so hard to repress escapes. And Ronnie bites.

The moments his fangs enter the skin, the moment his poison floods Craig's veins, it's over. Craig bites his hand to stifle a moan as Ronnie pulls his jeans off, follows up with his underwear, and then kisses and nips down his chest, his stomach. Craig arches a little as Ronnie reaches - oh, _hell_. Craig's eyes roll as warmth encompasses his dick and then Ronnie's head bobs, fangs rubbing the vein on the bottom, and Craig's fingers twist in his hair and then Ronnie's fingers push inside his body, stretch and scissor and press his g-spot and

"Breathe, baby."

When did Ronnie move back up?

He's breathing hard, and sweaty, and Ronnie's fingers are still buried in him but coated in wetness. Craig blinks a couple of times to bring Ronnie into focus.

"I.. I-"

"You came pretty hard," Ronnie chuckles softly. "Knocked yourself out just about. Take a breath.. Good.. So.. ready for my dick inside you?"

"Yes," Craig says immediately. "Please."

Ronnie smirks a little. "Can I mark you first?"

Craig nods dazedly. It's a little like being drunk, the same dizziness, except he's not blacking out this time, and he totally knows what's happening. It's going to piss Max off for sure,

And then Ronnie's in him.

Holy shit, it's huge. For a moment he's silent, eyes wide, clutching the sheets and his chest is heaving, and Ronnie's cooing in his ear softly. He can't fucking  _breathe_ he's so full. His legs wind around Ronnie's waist, nails digging in through Ronnie's shirt, and he tries to get his life together for a second.

"You okay?" Ronnie murmurs. Craig nods shortly, trying to relax and adjust to the feeling of Ronnie against his walls.

"Move," He chokes out. "Move, Ron."

Ronnie smirks a little, pulling back and then shoving back in, and Craig inhales sharply, hands flying to grab Ronnie's forearms. Ronnie picks up a steady pace, trying to angle to find Craig's sweet spot. It's obvious when he hits it because Craig arches and chokes out Ronnie's name and finally the tears of pleasure start to fall. Ronnie won't stop attacking his g-spot, and he can't stop trembling. Pleasure is radiating up his spine from his nook and he's so impossibly wet, and his mind is starting to go blank, and fuck he's so so close already. 

"Keep it together," Ronnie mumbles against his jaw. "Just a little more, baby boy.."

Craig shudders, hands moving to Ronnie's back for his nails to dig in. Ronnie groans; he's getting a little sloppy, face buried against Craig's throat, and Jesus Christ everything is so warm. 

"Can't last," Craig whimpers, back arching. "Not gonna, need t'cum, Ronnie please-"

"Then cum for me, baby, come on," Ronnie mutters huskily. "Get nice and tight for me. Come on.."

And then Craig does. His entire body goes stiff and he's silent, contracting hard, and Ronnie grunts at the sudden tightness, spilling inside him. Craig can't stop fucking shaking, eyes wide and unseeing; black spots are doing a little dance in front of his eyes. After a moment he catches his breath again, muscles slowly relaxing, letting him rest flat on the bed again. Ronnie exhales slow against his neck, nuzzling the mark on the side of his throat, and upon softening pulls out. Craig whimpers a little, arms sliding loosely around Ronnie's neck.

"Stay," He whispers. Ronnie chuckles.

"I'm not going anywhere, love."

Ronnie settles next to him, arms wrapping around him possessively, and he sighs softly, eyes closing. Ronnie's so fucking warm. He yawns, turning over and snuggling against Ronnie's chest. After a moment Ronnie thinks Craig might have fallen asleep; and God, he is so fucking cute when he sleeps; but then Craig glances up at him.

"What did we just do, Ronnie?" He says softly.

"What, having sex?"

"No, I mean.." Craig hesitates a little, glancing away, and Ronnie brings one hand up, fingers running along his jaw. "I mean - I just.. gave myself to you. I've known you, what, less than an hour? And I already let you.."

"That's because it's supposed to happen this way." Ronnie hums, brushing a couple of loose strands of hair behind Craig's ear. "The whole time I was with Max I thought what I could feel came from him. But it didn't. It was you. I could feel you, sense you - but I didn't know it. So this was supposed to happen ages ago.. but only just now did I grow enough balls to do anything about it."

Craig frowns. "What do you mean?"

"I didn't want to approach you, man. Especially not after.. well. You know. But even before, I - you're gorgeous, baby. You are so beautiful, and  _so_ out of my league. I didn't have a chance - or at least I didn't think I did."

Craig nods, processing the new information. Then he buries his face in Ronnie's chest and sighs heavily, eyes closing.

"I'm going to trust you," He murmurs. "Just.. be careful with me."

"Of course," Ronnie whispers, kissing his temple. "Always."


End file.
